


Kittens Galore

by chloenightswantsflight



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: DCU, Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloenightswantsflight/pseuds/chloenightswantsflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: ”I find a hidden ladder in the back of the auditorium when I’m ditching class one day and realize that it leads all the way out to the roof, where I find you… with a bunch of kittens. Um. What exactly are you doing up here? Are those kittens?” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittens Galore

 Gar hated the first day of a new school year. It was even worse when he would be attending a new school yet again. Only this time his mom is in the hospital, and he is a ward of Ba-Bruce Wayne. He gets to attend Gotham Academy along with Mr. Wayne’s kids. It would be brutal to have to attend school after having to stay cooped in the manor because the reporters would descend on him if he left. After all who wouldn’t want to interview what would probably Bruce Wayne’s newest child who was a REDHEAD?!

Attending Gotham Academy seems like it might be harder to deal with than Gar thought. The Auditorium itself seemed big enough to hold at least 4 spaces of the size of the apartment Gar and his mother lived before she got sick. The tour through the school was starting to get boring to Gar who managed to sneak away from the group of new kids, he had his schedule, so he could get directions later. He went back to the auditorium. It pretty nice, so Gar was so busy looking around he didn’t notice the ladder until he bumped into it. It was wood so he may have gotten a splinter or three, it led up to the low ceiling in the back. He zoomed up it when he heard voice. He had barely let out the breath he was holding when he heard a soft sound. He turned his head slowly, praying that he wasn’t about to be murdered to see a girl holding a litter of kittens. She cast a wary glance at before straightening up and shooting a glare.

“And who might mew be?”  She asked. Gar almost didn’t catch the cat pun, because he was nervously fidgeting.

“I mew be a new student.” Gar winced as soon as he finished because that was bad. However she giggled and let a struggling kitten go, who in turn stalked slowly toward Gar. Gar tried to decide whether to hold his hand or just wait when the kitten pounced on him. He made a split decision to fall back so the kitten would think he was knocked over by them. The kitten purred when he patted carefully scratched behind its ears. _So cute_ , he thought.

"My name is Garfield Logan but you can call me Gar." Gar could feel his face getting red, but he just focused on the kitten that was trying to nip at his fingers. 

"My name is Natalia, but you can call me Nepeta even though my friend doesn't like it", said the girl, err Natalia or Nepeta? She had a smug look on her face as she played with the other kittens.

Gar smiled to himself, maybe the school year won't be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend for it to be so short but here it is. I was going to put Tavros but I headcanon him to be allergic to cats so why not put the King of Cats herself.  
> Feel free to comment about anything.


End file.
